Rising Sun
by Paishunya
Summary: When the Volturi decide it's been too long, what will happen when the Cullens and the Volturi fight against each other for the life of one girl?
1. Unwelcome Surprise

**Introduction**

Silence. All I heard. All I wanted to hear. Human hearing. How I would like it until I convinced Edward to change me. And the Volturi wanted to change that.

And for once, none of the Cullens knew how to stop them.

**Unwelcome Surprise**

The day before my wedding. I sighed. Everyone I knew was coming. My parents, all my high school friends... Plus Edward's vampire friends, including the Denalis. A million thoughts went through my head. What idiotic dress would Alice stuff me into? How much makeup would she pour on me? How much pulling is my hair going to withstand? I shook my head. I'd just have to live with it...

I began to cook myself dinner. Still a human. I hoped Edward would change that. I poured cooking oil and butter into the frying pan.

Before I could drop some shrimp in, Alice was down in a flash, catching the shrimp. "Not before the wedding day, you don't. You have to keep your figure!" I sighed, putting the pan in the sink and making myself some salad.

Alice nodded at my salad, then hurried out the door, on her way to hunt. I carried my salad to the living room to watch tv. I was about to sit down, when I heard a light knock on the door. I hurried to the door, opening it without thinking. "Hello?" I said as I opened the door. I gasped.  
It was Jane.  
Quickly, I tried to shut the door, but she was quick as a flash, sticking her foot through the door, catching it. "Now, now, dear Bella," she said, gracefully coming into the Cullens' house. She sniffed. "Hm, now what is that I smell?" she asked, coming closer and closer to me, with me backing up. She sniffed again. "Is that... no, it couldn't be... but it is." She stopped. I took a couple more steps backward. "Dear Edward is not here. And the closest Cullen is but several miles away." She made a _tsk tsk_ sound, shaking her head. I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears. It seemed she could too. "Do not worry, dear Bella," she said. She came closer, and I could smell blood in her breath as she spoke into my face from her short height. "I am not here to kill you. Just to give you a message."  
My heart pounded more. "A-and what would that message be?" I tried to sound brave, but my voice faltered.  
Jane took a step forward, and I stumbled back on the couch. I was ever so much glad that Jane could not use her powers on me, for I was sure she would've by now. Her eyes squinted a bit. "Aro heard of the... engagement," she said. My heart skipped a beat. How could the Volturi know? Jane did not seem to notice my distraction. She continued, "and he wanted to get a little message across. Er, a warning." At this, she was soon up in my face. "If you are not a vampire within two days after the wedding..," she paused. "You get the idea. Feel free to fill in the blanks." Before my brain could process, she was at the door. "Two days," she hissed. And she was gone.


	2. Decisions of Fate

I don't know how long I was out, but apparently I fainted. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward crouched beside me, Carlisle hovering over me, and the others around me. I was lying on the couch. Edward was muttering.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Shouldn't leave you alone... Could've been disastrous..."

I moaned. My vision blurred. Carlisle pulled open my eyes, shining a bright light in them. I jerked back, surprised at the sudden light.

"Sorry," Carlisle said. He stood up from his bent-over position. "That was a nasty fall, Bella. You're lucky you don't have a concussion."

I sat up. "What happened? I fell?"

Edward nodded. "We came back from hunting, and Jane's scent was all over. We were worried that she had taken you, but then we found you on the floor. You hit your head on the table."

I felt the back of my head. There was a large knot. I winced as I touched it.

Esme placed a cold, hard hand on my shoulder. "What was Jane here for?" she said softly. I looked into her golden eyes. My own eyes watered.

"She said... that if I wasn't a vampire two days after the wedding... that they will... I don't know. She didn't say. She said, 'Feel free to fill in the blanks.'" My voice shook.

I heard Edward stand up, his feet moving. He was pacing.

I could feel Jasper's power seeping through the room, trying to calm everyone. "Thanks, Jazz," I mumbled.

Emmett spoke for the first time, coming out of his unusually quiet trance. "Edward, just change her. Change her the day after the wedding. They'll either kill her, or change her themselves. I know Bella would rather you change her than them."

Edward was quickly across the room, back by Emmett. "I won't throw away her life like that," he hissed.

Alice was swiftly and gracefully pushing between them, then pulling me slowly to my feet. "Come on," she said. "You need your rest, and I have to start getting you ready for the big day tomorrow." I nodded, glad to get out of the intense room. The Cullens could ponder my fate. I knew they'd make the right choice for me.


End file.
